


100 ZoSan Prompts

by more_espresso_less_depresso



Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 prompts, I refuse to add Vinsmoke as Sanji's last name, M/M, guys i might fail but wish me luck lmao, prompts, since i suck at writing i thought i'd make prompt suggestions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_espresso_less_depresso/pseuds/more_espresso_less_depresso
Summary: :33 just gonna share my ideas because i suck at writing xD i hope this is of interest!





	1. First Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> first time doing prompts so..haha

kk the first prompt! Mafia AU or Assassin AU

 

~~~

Mugiwara Pirates as assassins or part of the mafia or whatevr in the modern world. For example, Usopp would be a sniper, obviously because he is so good at shooting long range. Robin could be an informant, since she is so good with information. Franky could be a hacker, cos technology. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro could be the top fighters in the organizations.

This is where the ZoSan plays in, or however you would like to write it as. Zoro works at the organization first, because he got into some shady business and Mihawk helps him. He meets Sanji, a new recruit. They start out as enemies even tho they work at the same place because Sanji was an asshole. They start to get to kno each other. From fighting along side each other and doing shitty paper work. Then Sanji's family hunts him down. And they are all in for a ride. 

~~~

Ah..Yea thats it! My first prompt. Not very good since i am new and also trying to figure out how to format this..


	2. Second Prompt

Here we go with the second prompt!

~~~

How about this..Mugiwara Pirates in a mental hospital...Like I'm not trying to be rude or anything but i feel like a fanfiction of this would be cool. Also, based off of their personalities, Sanji would probably be bipolar, Zoro with anger issues or something like that. Luffy with ADHD, Usopp would probably have depression.. And then in the mental hospital, they all meet because of Luffy. And then the conflict is that they actually don't have a mental disorder but were kids that were kidnapped and experimented on. I dont really see any romance or ZoSan happening in this prompt but it could happen 🤷🏻‍♀️ XD

~~~

and that's all folks! See yall next time when i have inspiration 


	3. Third Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im on a roll with new ideas... must be from the bordom right now because service hours in the cold wind is "fun".. 😢

so the third prompt!!

~~~

The concept of soul switching or whatever the fuck it's called... Like what happens in Your Name.. but what is different from Your Name is that every New Year's eve, at the age of 5, you and your "soul mate" will switch bodies for 5 minutes, and every year after that, it will increase by one minute. 

~~~

and thats what i thought of today during my service hours since I was bored :DD


	4. 4th Prompt

A world where a select few people have "magical powers". Sorta like Bungo Stray Dogs. So, Sanji will discover his powers at the age of 19, when he was getting angry at Zeff, his legs started heating up and when he looks down, his legs will be on fire. The World Government doesn't want the ordinary people to know that there are people out there that can produce fire or stretch like rubber, so the World Government tries to hunt down Sanji. Sanji has to leave his home and runs into Luffy. Luffy makes him join because, "COOL! YOUR LEGS ARE ON FIRE!" and "OH!! YOU CAN COOK!?" Sanji gets dragged to their "secret" base, the Thousand Sunny, or, it's actually just an old house filled with strange people. Sanji meets Zoro, a boy his age, that can weild 3 swords and move like a demon. Romance blossoms..? I would say it goes from Strangers to Enemies to Friends to Awkward Lovers XD


	5. Chapter Five

lol i'm alive

 

~~~

an Aryan!AU or superior race AU because my S.S. teacher was teaching my class abt the Holocaust and i was like.. hmm.. Sanji fits the description and Sabo too. (idk if Sabo has blue eyes or not but i dont want sanji to be stuck with his brothers so Sabo would probably be Sanji's best friend or smthn)

 

Sanji and Sabo fit the description of the superior race.

_*Sabo's sad Backstory*_

Sabo came from a really poor country, he is already friends with Luffy and Ace, and heartbreaking thing about it would be that, they were about to drink the sake from the cup, when troops stormed the town in said poor country. Sabo was brought to where Sanji was. Sabo wants to find out what happened to Ace and Luffy, but also befriends Sanji. 

_*Sanji's sad Backstory*_

Sanji grew up in a strict household, just like in the anime. The only difference would probably be that his siblings do not have colorful hair, all remaining with the same blonde hair as him. Sanji's mom was killed because she thinks that it is wrong to have a superior race. Sanji does not escape from Judge but he does befriend Sabo and try to look for the people that Sabo is seeking, Ace and Luffy

~~~

Sabo and Sanji would meet at the age of 11 (sabo) and 10 (sanji). Sanji cooks something for Sabo because Sabo refuses to eat, he wanted to see his brothers. Sanji promises that they would find them, but in order to do so, one must have a full stomach. time skip to 10 years later. Sabo would be 21 and Sanji, 20. Both would sport the appearance same as the 2 year time skip in the anime. Sabo and Sanji escape from Sanji's father's clutches. And then are labeled as wanted criminals. (Btw this fanfic would probably take place around 1900, like the Holocaust, except no gas chambers and horrible shit like that. Just shitty discrimination..and maybe slave trade.. ok fine it is as almost as horrible as the Holocaust... ugh this is such a sore subject but a fanfic of this would be cool)

 

Sabo and Sanji find Usopp when he was in a bit of a stump, facing a grizzly bear in the middle of a forest. It took the two young men a month to reach the northern forest border, that separates the north from the east. Usopp, at first, was afraid of them but at the same time thankful because they saved his life but are considered the superior race. Usopp's doubts would quickly vanish when Sanji cooks something for him, because Usopp was close to the northern territory because he was tryna find food. 

Usopp brings the two to the "Straw hat 'secret' hideout" (it is really just an abandoned building in a ghost town). so to cut this prompt short because i legit almost wrote a whole fanfic xD Sabo meets Ace and Luffy, Sanji meets Zoro. Reiju finds out where the two went. Sanji is forced to leave the "crew" after 3 months with them. Sanji makes a deal with Reiju, take him and leave Sabo alone. Course the rest of the crew dont let that happen so when Sanji leaves, after a week, Luffy gathers everyone he knows to storm into the Vinsmoke household. And that is how this fanfic would turn out xD idk it sounds like a cool idea


	6. Chapter 6

Names AU!! I have a lot of ideas for this specific topic... i have about three and since i am hella lazy im just gonna list all three

 

~~~

_Marimo_

Zoro doesn't understand why Sanji likes to call him Marimo. Was it the hair? Is it just a nickname? It was to tease and make fun of him right? So why does Zoro always feel this funny feeling in his stomach whenever Sanji calls him Marimo?

 

~~~

Sanji is suffering. He doesn't understand why Zoro never calls him by his name. Everybody in the crew has, so how come the Marimo didn't?

 

~~~

22 different ways Sanji says Marimo/Zoro.. ;) *wink wink nudge nudge*  _psst, this is a smut sorta thing.. sorta.. most like more fluff than smut tho_

 

yup that's it, the three prompts i came up with when i was reading Aomine x Kise... i have no idea why i was thinking of ZoSan when reading AoKise.. btw yall, if ur in the KNB fandom and ship AoKi, any good fanfics to suggest?


	7. Chapter 7

oh yea, two chapters in a day?! i actually have a few more prompts for today and wanna write them all down so yea.. expect a few more chapters after this

Dance AU!! So basically i was in a performance and noticed that the people that smiled while dancing performed much more beautifully. So i decided to turn that into a prompt

~~~

Sanji was three when he started to dance, it wasn't really dancing when his mother held him by his hands and guided him, but it was his first time being introduced to the beautiful movements of the feet. Sanji is 15 when he is enrolled into a private school for the gifted. (Tbh Sanji has a choice of enrolling under culinary arts, dancing, or martial arts.. but since this is a dancing AU i kept it as dancing) There, he meets a Zoro. He dislikes Zoro very much. When you are dancing, you should smile (!) and not have a scowl on your face 24/7. Sanji never understood why Zoro enrolled under dancing, instead of swinging swords around in the gym. Over the course of the school year, he gets to know Zoro more and finds out that he enrolled because of a promise to a girl. Sanji denies that the sinking feeling in his stomach was just him feeling jealous that Zoro got a girl before him. (Oh honey, Sanji.. obviously you're jealous of the girl. Not the other way around.. psh you silly boy) Zoro and Sanji first dance together at the age of 19, right after graduation. After that first dance, Zoro was always seen with a small smile on his face whenever he dances. 

~~~  
yea bad build up oof... i had a pretty great idea for this but didn't really know how to write it down in words.. *sigh* *shakes head in disappointment* I hope this was of interest tho xD


	8. Chapter 8

AYE YALL WATCH END GAME?! SHAZAM?! *spoiler alert for End Game, if you didnt watch and wanna watch dont read what Im about to type* RIP TONY STARK!! *CRI* 

 

Ahem back to business, so this time the prompt is SuPeR HeRo AU! SUUUUPERRRR!! *FRANKY POSE*

 

~~~

Not much description to this AU, just that Zoro and Sanji are part of the superhero organization. So.. I read the latest chapters of One Piece.. *SQUEALS AT SANJI MY BABYYYYY* so yea, Sanji's costume or disguise is going to be his Raid Suit. Zoro is just gonna be him in his bandanna (kerchief or whatever you wanna call it) wearing whatever Sanji picks out for him.. cute i know xD basically, they go around saving people when Sanji's past, the Family of the top Assassins come back and force him to come back "home". yea.. but this time Zoro tries to save Sanji as well. sorry for any bad grammar mistakes. i have a major headache and i am not bothering to reread my work


	9. Chapter 9

Highschool AU cos why not.. xD

~~~

Sanji takes care of a marimo plant and shows it to his Marimo. Cute i know right? and yea that's it folks.. that's the whole AU lmfao


	10. Chapter 10

Another High school AU! 'cept this time is a play AU as well. yea thought of this when my class was doing Romeo and Juliet.. Fun Fact: Romeo is actually RoEmo HA GET IT?! yea i'll just start my prompt..

~~~

Sanji's class is doing a play for the cultural festival. The best part was that it was his favorite tragedy romances. The worst part was that he was Juliet and his Romeo was Zoro.. The darn marimo head. long story short, basically this fanfic would be comedy and getting together fic.. that Nami and Usopp planned.. :33


	11. Chapter 11

AYY back at it again with prompts... haha.. i have no life

 

~~~

i was working on an art project where we had to draw flowers and i was like... FLOWER AU YOSH! basically this prompt would sorta be comparing Sanji and Zoro to that of a pretty yellow flower on a stem. 

 

Without the stem, the flower will not live. Character Study AU as well I guess. Without the flower, the stem will look hideous, that sorta thing... can't live without each other sorta thing.. ugh I am tired and there's an exam tmr waiting for me.. haha yay..


	12. Chapter 12

Ay I'm aliiive!! OML I CANT WAIT TILL JUNE 17! IM GONNA GRADUATE!! SCREEE!! Anyway, back to business. The prompt today is the language of flowers.

 

One day, Zoro suddenly gives Sanji a beautiful flower (I'll leave what kind to you). Sanji, confused asks why he gave it to him. Zoro replies with, go search it up in a book or something. And that is how it started flower giving. Zoro would give Sanji a flower everyday, where he is getting the flowers out of the middle of the ocean is a mystery to Sanji until the 7th flower, Sanji finally searches them up. I like fluff so this would probably be light angst and LOTS of fluff


	13. Chapter 13

GUYS!! I JUST REALIZED.. I HAVE NEVER READ A HANAHAKI DISEASE ZOSAN FIC BEFORE!! *DRAMATIC GASP*

 

just saying, i love the concept of sanji developing hanahaki for no reason, knowing full well that he doesnt actually love Nami and Robin, so who is the one causing it? and! and! and!!!! zoro also has hanahaki, knowing who he actually likes (which is sanji obviously) so when sanji suddenly collapse in the middle of the THousand Sunny deck, coughing up flowers, zoro stands still, wondering who it is that sanji is in love with that doesnt love him back. i feel like angst and fluff.. and a lot of cryin would be in this fic... I LOVE HANAHAKI DISEASE FANFICS!!!! REEEEEE


End file.
